Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E.
is the fourth episode of Season 6 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on September 29, 2006 on Cartoon Network. Information Overview Nigel wakes up and finds himself not only an adult but the President of the United States. Being forced to sign a bill designated in destroying the Kids Next Door once and for all, he escapes and attempts to find a way to return to his younger self. But who can he trust when his own friends, also adults, are against him? Synopsis Nigel wakes up, looks at his clock that says '7:15 am', tries to switch off, but hits it and breaks it into pieces. He yawns and thinks that last night's party must have been wild one because he thinks his face is killing him. He walks into the bathroom, looks into the mirror, sees he's now an adult, feels the differences, and screams in terror as an adult version of Fanny and Chad, and well as other guards, run in. One of them asks "Are you okay, President Uno?" Nigel asks 'President?!', begins to panic, and says that there was some mistake; he wasn't the president. Kuki who is now his Secretary then appears, and calls in a team of stylists (Numbuh VO5 and Eggbert) who put Nigel in a suit while he asks adult Numbuh 3 what's going on. She says that she's trying to tell him and rushes him off to a press conference. Once there, reporters begin to question him about "the war against the hated Kids Next Door" and about the signing of the Bill of No Rights for Kids. Wallabee, who is now General Beetles, then pushes him away from the podium and tells the reporters about the plan to get rid of the KND. Nigel again panics, say that they were all KND operatives; adult Kuki then draws attention to Nigie's hair and shoos him out. In the hall, they then run into Hoagie, who is the Vice President. Then they walk into the Oval Office, and Nigel discovers he has a son named Shirley. Shirley both looks and acts like a Delightful and he is given a girl's name as Kuki explains his wife wanted a girl. Lizzie then bursts in and reveals herself to be Nigel's wife. He is then confronted and asked to sign the Bill of No Rights for Kids, which Hoagie claims will get rid of the KND. Nigel asks what they're going to do to them, and Hoagie says it's better he doesn't know. Nigel then goes to the bathroom, and escapes out the window. After a few minutes, the others begin to worry about him, and the security guards break down the door to find him gone. Wallabee then send the army to look for him. Nigel runs till he find Sector V's Treehouse, and easily avoids the security system. Then he is attacked by unseen KND operatives; he grabs a weapon from under the floor and beats them, but hits his head and passes out. When he wakes up he hears the KND trying to find out how he got in. Then another operative appears, asking who broke into their treehouse, Numbuh 5000 replies "It's your dad, sir.". Nigel is then shocked to see that it's Shirley, now looking like the 10-year-old Nigel with red hair and blue eyes. He calls him Shirley, and he angrily replies that he goes by Veego. Nigel laughs, saying he would of been better off with Shirley, and the rest of Sector V laughs. Shirley/Veego then tells him to call him Numbuh 1600. Nigel then tries to explain who he is and what happened. Numbuh 1600 doesn't believe him, saying his dad is a "kid-hating adult, who's on the verge of signing a bill that would take away the rights of every kid in this country.". Just then Wallabee and the army are shown to of surrounded the treehouse, and Veego blames Nigel. Nigel begins to make a plan, but Veego stops him, calling him a jerk. Nigel then shaves his head and then begs them to believe him. They don't and two of them take him away. A minute later, Numbuh 5000 saves him, saying he would take him to Abigail, explaining she's his mother. Abigail is in a jail for the criminally childish and seems to have gone insane. She yells at Nigel, saying he put her here so she couldn't tell anyone he used to be in the KND. He tries to explain that he's "not that Nigel" and she begins questioning him about the KND. As she is finishing, Hoagie and the security show up and begin to take him away, Abigail tells him the Washington Monument can take him home. He then goes to the bathroom and tries to escape again, but some of the windows are being guarded. He then hears banging outside, and Veego enters, saying he believes him because nothing could have made his real dad cut his hair. Wallabee shows up and Sector V use a L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E. on him. Nigel and Sector V go to the Washington Monument and enter into a door. Hoagie is inside and tells Alternate Universe Sector V doesn't belong here and the monument can take him home. He says he'll let Nigel go if he signs the Bill of No Rights For Kids. Nigel refuses and Hoagie push him out. Nigel Looking around Surrounded. Kuki Look at Nigel She tell Nigel to sign the bill & Wallabee Pushes Nigel's Face before kick your butt before I'll Make you Sign it. Veego then tells him to sign it and go home and that they would be okay. Nigel still refuses, saying "I'll never betray the Kids Next Door, even if I am an adult.". Wallabee then orders the Army, Navy, Air Force, and marine animals to fire at Nigel. But when the missiles hit, Nigel emerges unharmed. Finally understanding that this is a dream, he then undergoes a Hulk-like transformation, fit with a mohawk. He destroyed all tanks then begins to beat up his foes, but in the process, ruins the Washington Monument time travel machine tower, before they start piling on him. He wakes up in the Moonbase hospital and a KND doctor comes in and says he's only been out for about ten minutes. Nigel then says "It wasn't a dream, it was more than that, some kind of test." Doctor KND says "You Need Better Hair than that to be President." ''They then leave the room to get cake and ice cream in Nigel Uno to get his strength back up. Two shadowed figures are then seen discussing what just happened, saying Nigel performed well, but to stop using Chester's Happy Headband so Nigel won't catch on... yet. End Credits: Nigel is explaining the dream to Sector V, ala Wizard of Oz, complete with black and white color. He then asks why they're all staring at him, and it shows him dresses as Dorothy, complete with Toto. He screams like a girl, wakes up, and says "Man, I've got to stop watching those stupid old movies."'' Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 / President Nigel Uno *Numbuh 5 / Prisoner Abby Lincoln *Numbuh 1600 / Shirley / Veego Uno *Numbuh 5000 *Numbuh 1350 *Numbuh 3400 *Numbuh 6655 Villains *Vice President Hoagie Gilligan *Secretary Kuki Sanban *General Wally Beetles *Security Fanny Fulbright *Security Chad Dickson *Security Chuckie Cavallaro *First Lady Lizzie Uno *Teen Ninjas / Some of the unnamed security guards *United States Armed Forces *United States Federal Government *United States Secret Service Cameos *Eggbert Eggleston *Numbuh VO5 *Nick *Numbuh 65.3 *Numbuh 100 (mentioned) *Sector I (mentioned) *Toiletnator (mentioned) *KND Doctor *Numbuh 74.239 *Chester (mentioned) Locations *The White House *Sector V Treehouse *Prison Inc *Washington Monument *Moonbase 2x4 Technology: *Defense system *T-ball-aster *S.P.I.C.E.R. *Blue gun *S.H.A.V.E.R.A.M.A. *S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R. *L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E. Villain Technology: *Potty Bombs (mentioned) *Happy Headband (mentioned) *Tanks *Warships *Fighter Planes *Helicopters *Airships Transcript Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E./Transcript Continuity * Adult Hoagie mentions the KND growing illegal corn dog crops, which is further explored in the comic Operation: S.M.U.G.G.L.E. * It's also affirmed that Numbuh 100 was still under the responsibility of supreme leader when Nigel was on basic training. * Numbuhs 74.239 and Infinity used Chester's Happy Headband on Numbuh 1 to create the dream, as they stated at the end of the episode in silhouette. Pop Culture References * When General Beetles sends the Armed Forces to hunt for Nigel Uno, it is the same as General Ross setting his Hulkbuster units on Bruce Banner. *The scene during the credits is clearly a parody of The Wizard of Oz. *When Numbuh 1,600 says "Don't call me Shirley!", it's a likely reference to the movie Airplane!. *The plot of this episode is similar to an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation called "Future Imperfect" where Cmdr. Riker found himself in a future where he was the captain of the Enterprise. *Nigel in this episode resembles John F. Kennedy, and the adult Lizzie resembles Kennedy's wife Jacqueline. The adult Wallabee appears to have been modeled off Douglas MacArthur. *When Nigel transforms at the end of the episode it is most likely a reference to the hulk. Trivia *Adult versions of many kids and teenagers can be seen in this episode including, Lizzie (First Lady), Hoagie (Vice President), Kuki (Presidents assistant), Wallabee (General of the US Military), Abigail (Prisoner), Fanny, Chad, Cavallero (Security), Eggbert, Numbuh VO5 (Stylists), and Nick (Reporter). **Based on how Chad and Chuckie Cavallaro are working for the security and how one of the security guards resembles one of the teenagers seen in the series, it is likely most of the teenagers (which includes the Teen Ninjas and teenagers who are not Teen Ninjas) are also part of the security. *Adult Hoagie & Doctor KND was voiced by Dave Wittenberg. *This episode implies that Nigel has or had a crush on Kuki Sanban. *The marine animals adult Wallabee uses as weapons is a pun on the Marines. *Nigel changes into a hulk-like creature near the end of the episode, though he has a mohawk. *When the army jumps on Numbuh 1 you can see one of Mr. Fizz's guards and you can see Eggboy and the lizard villain who seems to be able to spit fire. *This is the last episode to have premiered in 2006. *Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5 only appear inside Nigel's dreams in this episode. Clues and Hints to it being a Dream There are several ways that Nigel would know that he is in a dream, if he paid closer attention. This includes: * Since Numbuh 1 is an adult in this world, his booger shouldn't have worked since he was kicked out of the KND a long time ago in this case. * Nigel would never be able to actually become president of the United States, since he and his family are originally from England. In order to be president you have to be born in the United States, Nigel and his family didn't come until he was three. * Not one person is in charge of all the military branches besides the president. So Wally couldn't command the army, navy, marines, and air force. ** They also left out the coast guard which is also part of the United States Military. * The treehouse, the mailbox code, and it's defense systems hasn't changed since Nigel was a kid (except for the peanut butter). * Wally is noticeably dumber then usual. * the other times we have seen a grown up Nigel he was not able to grow hair Goofs *Wallabee's hair is completely grey in this episode, even though he's the same age as Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki and Abigail. *Lizzie's hair has signs of turning grey in this episode, even though she's roughly the same age as Nigel and his friends. ''''Gallery Vp gilligan.png Sec sanban.png 1600.png Older vo5 egg.png Older 86 274.png Older 4 65.3.png Older 2 4.png Older 1 5.png Mutate.png Gen beatles.png Concious.png|Numbuh 1 awakens from his dream CodenameKidsNextDoor604Operation-88.jpg|Numbuh 1's Son.|Shirley (Numbuh 1600) Hqdefaul.jpg CodenameKidsNextDoor604Operation-2.jpg|Adult Versions of The KND Op whitehouse.png|The Adults wonder where Numbuh 1 is. Sc9.png whitehouse.jpg c21fffae0.jpg 2-069-Numbuh1intoHulk.jpg IMG 4054.PNG 433.png KND Whitehouse.jpeg KND.png 20170602 192850.png Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 74.239.jpg Future Sector V.GIF|Future Sector V Models W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E. Category:Season 6 Category:Long Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1